Dream recall
Researchers have found that many people find certain dreams extremely difficult to recall. Typically, they realize they have just awoken from a dream, but cannot remember its exact content. Since they have no recollection of what occurred in the dream, they assume that it did not actually happen. According to Henry Reed, author of Dream Medicine, a useful technique to improve dream recall is to keep a dream journal. Stephen LaBerge, author of Exploring the World of Lucid Dreaming, also suggest that you must lie perfectly still as soon as you have awaken from a dream and do not let concerns of the day occupy your mind. It is quite common to not remember much of what you have just dreamt but if you concentrate you may soon enough be able to put bits and pieces together to retrieve the entire dream. Techniques utilized for improving dream recall Although many will adapt to a more common technique in which one is to lie still prior to awakening out of bed; for one to lay still upon awakening and to not move due to the activation of motor neurons, there are many other methods in which one can achieve improved dream recall. One may use supplements suggested from within an LDS - lucid dream supplement, an LDS supplement will gradually increase upon an individuals cognitive abilities and ultimately their dream recall. Common supplements used for improving dream recall and increasing upon ones consciousness include the use of Galantamine, Choline Bitartate, Vitamin B6 and B12; one may achieve dramatic results through the combination of Galantamine and Choline Bitartate. Alternatively, an individual can recall dreams by simply defining a thought process consistently throughout the day; the use of Autosuggestion can aid in daily dream recall - an individual may simply think of recalling the dream and will later experience parts of their dream appearing to be recalled - an individual may repeat the phase "My dream will come back to me during the day" several times within their mind until parts or the entire dream is recalled. Another technique used and is effective in terms of repition is the use of Autosuggestion prior to sleep; repeating phrases similar to "I will remember my dreams when I wake up; I will know all the details associated from within my dreams upon awakening" can supplement ones ability to recall. Good dream recall is often described as the first step towards lucid dreaming. Better recall increases awareness of dreams in general; with limited dream recall, any lucid dreams one has can be forgotten entirely. To improve dream recall, some people keep a dream journal, writing down any dreams remembered the moment one awakes. An audio recorder can also be very helpful. It is important to record the dreams as quickly as possible as there is a strong tendency to forget what one has dreamt. It is suggested that for best recall, the waking dreamer should keep eyes closed while trying to remember the dream, and that one's dream journal be recorded in the present tense. Describing an experience as if still in it can help the writer to recall more accurately the events of their dream. Dream recall can also be improved by staying still after waking up. This may have something to do with REM atonia (the condition of REM sleep in which the motor neurons are not stimulated and thus the body's muscles do not move). If one purposely prevents motor neurons from firing immediately after waking from a dream, recalling said dream becomes easier. Similarly, if the dreamer changes positions in the night, they may be able to recall certain events of their dream by testing different sleeping positions. See also *Dreaming *Lucid dreaming References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Arkin, A.M., Toth, M.F., Baker, J, and Hastey, J.M, (1970) The frequency of sleep talking in the laboratory among chronic sleep talkers and good dream recallers, Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 15 L 369-4. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Dreaming